dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Arena
New Feature Overview: Battle Arena (iOS Only) Overview How it works... *You'll notice a new building floating to the Northeast of your main island. This is the Battle Arena! Battle your dragons and win exclusive prizes! *Players levels 30+ can enter the Battle Arena and select a dragon to compete against the displayed opponent. *During a Dragon Battle, players can select from 3 attacks each turn. The battle is turn-based, meaning your opponent will only attack after you do. Every dragon has a magic attack corresponding to their primary element (each with a unique particle effect!), a bash attack, and the Ultimate Attack. *The Magic and Bash attacks are your primary weapons. The Ultimate Attack costs gold and does massive damage. This is for players who want to pay to assure victory. *Losing a match will Exhaust your dragon. Exhausted Dragons can be healed with the new Healing Spring Building available in the Market. While exhausted, dragons cannot participate in breeding, trading, evolving, questing, or battling. They will still produce coins and can be fed, however. The Healing Spring *Winning a match awards you with 1 Leviathan Pearl. What good are those? Leviathan Pearls can be combined at the Spell Shop to craft the new and exclusive Leviathan Dragon! Periodically, we'll release a new reward with a corresponding new craftable dragon! Collect Leviathan Pearls to craft the Leviathan Dragon. *Your main goal in a battle is to score a critical hit. The amount of damage that your dragon deals is slightly random, which is why you may see some fluctuations in damage between attacks. A critical hit will deal an incredible amount of damage to your opponent. This is why the Ultimate Attack is so effective; it guarantees a critical hit. *Several factors affect your chances of a critical hit with a particular dragon: your dragon's rarity, the level of your dragon compared to the opponent's, and the colors of your dragon compared to the opponent's colors. These factors do not affect the damage of your normal attacks (only the random number generated by the game does). This is why, if you are lucky, you can win with any dragon, and if you are unlucky, you can lose even if your dragon has stacked up every possible advantage. Winning a battle *** As of June 14 2013, score calculation has been changed. The chance of winning has been significantly lowered with the new system. *** To win a battle, you must score a critical hit. If you cannot score a critical hit within three turns, you will always lose, and if you score a single critical hit, you will always win. (For a more detailed explanation, visit this user blog). Aside from the Ultimate Attack, no combination of factors can guarantee a critical hit, even if you use the same dragon against the same opponent. All you can do is try to increase your chances and hope to get lucky. Remember: Type advantages, rarity, and level only increase your chances of getting a critical hit. They DO NOT affect normal non-crit damage dealt by your dragon (the game makes it slightly random). ''' To increase your chances, you want to maximize your overall crit score. This is done by balancing type advantages, rarity, and level. You want to achieve the highest score that you can with the dragons that you currently own. Type advantage All of your dragon's colors are considered when calculating the type advantage. These will be compared to the enemy's colors. Try to maximize color strengths while minimizing color weaknesses. '''Type advantages Rarity The game compares your dragon's rarity score to the enemy's rarity score. As such, it is very important to choose as rare a dragon as possible. The higher your dragon's rarity score is relative to the enemy dragon's rarity score, the less points you lose from your crit bonus. There are five different rarity tiers. They are listed below in ascending order of effectiveness. Common: Any dragon that the game displays as Common will end up here. A few exceptions of rarer dragons will also be classified in this rarity tier (Virtue and Night). Unbreedable: Any dragon that cannot currently be bred is classified in this tier regardless of its game-displayed rarity. This includes expired limited dragons, crafted dragons, goal dragons, dragons that are only available from the Spin to Win game, and any other dragon that cannot normally be acquired through breeding. Rare: Except for the exceptions in the Common and Unbreedable tier, dragons that the game displays as Rare will be classified in this tier. Super: Except for the exceptions in the Unbreedable tier, dragons that the game displays as Super Rare will be classified in this tier. Ultra: Except for the exceptions in the Unbreedable tier, dragons that the game displays as Ultra Rare will be classified in this tier. Level The game compares your dragon's level to the enemy dragon's level. The higher your dragon's level, the better. Try to use max level dragons when possible. If not, just use the highest level dragon that you can manage. Battle Arena Calculator Select your opponent dragon and level, then press the "Find Best Matches" button. This will calculate your chances to win against the selected opponent with the different available dragons. Having issues using the calculator? BattleArenaData BattleArenaSelection Category:Browse